Bad Things
by fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates
Summary: straight and pure smut collection. Any wrestler, any scenario at any possible time. And now, we have a strip poker game that gets more than a little hot and steamy with Sheamus. - to be continued, eventually-
1. Disclaimer & Request info

ABOUT THE TALES WITHIN

* * *

Disclaimers:

I do not own the WWE or any of the Superstars in this collection of one shots. I only own original characters within and the sexual situations I put them into. If I did own the wwe, let's just say pg era wouldn't have been allowed to take over in quite the way it did.

I'm not making any money, or anything like that.

No flames. If you can't handle sex, then why the hell are you reading M rated fanfictions in the first place. I do however love reviews. I might eventually take a few requests for this series, i'll post it in a note on the story when I do that. For now, though, this is just my sexually deviant mind hard at work.

In this series, you will see everything from roleplay situations, threesomes, bondage, rough sex and sex in damn near odd and sometimes impossible places.

How this works:

Each time I post a new Superstar, I'll change the name in the description. If I'm taking requests, it'll be 3 at a time, most likely, and you just have to tell me a name for your oc, who you want it to be with, and maybe some of the situation you want them in.

I'll pm when I've posted your chapter too, by the way. This is my answer to the drabbles games everyone plays when they have writers block or they're bored but with no muse to write an actual story.

If you want a T rated fic, and you like angst, check out my Matt x Oc story, Bliss. I've got a few interesting things planned for it.

If you're anti slash then don't read this in some chapters. You have been warned.


	2. Woo Woo, You Know You Want This

WOO WOO WOO.. YOU KNOW YOU WANT THIS

* * *

Laney crouched down in the showering area, green eyes glinting with amusement as she giggled quietly to herself about her dare for tonight. Being a rookie Diva came with it's own hazing, of course, and she was no different. She was just supposed to steal the clothing of the Superstar she had a "crush" on. Simple enough, yes?

That's what she thought, at least.

The door opened, and he stepped in, stripping out of his brightly colored trunks, his t shirt and his headband. Laney groaned, licking her lips as she just openly fucked him with her eyes. God, the man was gorgeous, but to her knowledge, she didn't even think he knew she existed.

Which was why it shocked her when she heard him groaning as he stood beneath the shower, stroking his own cock, as he moaned her name, kinda loudly, in all honesty. Well now, this certainly made things interesting for the blonde diva. And she'd never really been the shy one, either.

She cleared her throat as she stood leaned against a locker.

Zack stopped his fantasizing about Laney long enough to look around and then gulp as he saw the very object of his desire, and the massive hard on he had right now, standing, leaned against the locker near the showers. His eyes followed her body slowly as she slunk to the door, locking it, and then turned, locking her green eyes with his warm brown ones, as she slowly walked towards him, peeling off her t shirt and then the denim mini skirt she'd been wearing.

The wedge platform sandals came off last, and she was left there in her lime green and pink lacy bra and panties. Zack gawked at her quietly and then a slow smile filled his lips as she finally spoke.

"Is there room in that shower for more than just one?" she asked, batting those irresistable long lashes of hers as she walked even closer to him.

"Yeah." Zack said with a smirk as he said "Need some help with the rest of your clothes, babe?"

Laney shrugged and then asked, "Depends.. Are you offering to help me with them, Zack?"

"Definitely." Zack said as she stood chest to chest with him. He smirked as his hands began to wander over her curvy little body slowly, savoring the moment as he muttered "Let me guess.. Rookie challenges."

"Mhmm.. I was supposed to steal the clothes of the Superstar I have a "crush" on.. According to Layla. Just so happened, not only will I be walking out of here with your clothes.. But maybe I can help you out too?"

Zack gaped at her when she admitted she had a crush on him. For one thing, he hadn't ever suspected it, and another, she was always winking at Miz or Cody, flirting.

"Oh really.. And how are you gonna do that?" Zack asked as his fingers found the clasp of the slightly overfilled bra she wore, and it fell away.

Laney licked her lips as she felt his other hand slowly dipping into the pink and green lace panties she had on, slowly grazing her clit, and then slipping inside of her. "I have my ways." she managed to gasp as she kissed him passionately, and let her lips trail from his lips to his neck, as she slid her hand down, closing it around his massive hard on, slowly gliding up and down.

Zack groaned as he bit his lip and pulled her against him, his finger thrusting into the wet warmth pooling between her thighs as he kissed her, then sucked her neck, leaving a visible bite mark in his wake. Backing her against a wall, he continued to kiss lower, flicking his tongue in circles around her nipples until Laney wanted to cry out, and did start to thrust against his fingers as they continued to pump in and out of her.

"Mmm. Something tells me I'm gonna like 'em." Zack muttered as his lips continued to press lower, and he knelt down, pulling down her panties with his teeth as he looked up at her, growled playfully. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, adding a third one as he felt her growing even wetter, almost slippery. His cock twitched in her hand as he got even more turned on by what was about to happen than he had been when he'd just been imagining it.

Laney gasped as his tongue joined his fingers inside of her soaked sex and he began to greedily suck at her, lick at the wetness, groaning. She arched her back, and began to speed up the strokes to his cock as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

Zack smirked. Enough with the teasing. He'd been teased by her, though she didn't realize it, enough, with the brief flashes of her panties when she'd sit down in catering in the impossibly short skirts she insisted on wearing.

He slowly slid his fingers out of her, and then his tongue as he stood, and picked her up, gripping her ass for better leverage, as he slowly teased his cock along the outer edge of her entrance. She gasped then groaning begged, "Zack, now.. God now.."

The man needed no invitation by this point. He thrust his rock hard cock inside of her, and held it there, as he tried to get his head around how damn good this felt with her, how tight her pussy was, how it felt to finally be dicking the little blonde he'd been eyeing for weeks. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're a tease, babe."

"How's that?" Laney gasped out as she began to wiggle her hips, and wrapped her legs around him tightly, using her legs to drive him even deeper into her. As he began to thrust, he groaned as he said "Because, every single time you sit down in that mini skirt, I see your panties. And it gets me hard, and I have to wait until everyone else is done showering just so I can come in and deal with it on my own."

Laney giggled and then said "So you noticed I was sort of intentionally flashing you?" as she looked at him, giggling again as what she'd just said registered with him.

"Oh really. .See, now this changes the whole dynamic of this, babe." Zack muttered as he slowly pulled out of her and smirked when she pouted, tried to move so that he was back inside of her. But for weeks, she'd been teasing him and now that he knew it was intentional, he was going to tease her back.

He stood her on her feet and slowly licked down her body again as she groaned, biting her lower lip when again his tongue entered her, and began to thrust in and out, as if he were going to fuck her with it. She let her head fall back as she felt an intense orgasm coming on.

"Zack.. Oh fuck.. Oh yes.. I'm about to cum.." she groaned, pouting. She wanted his cock and she wanted it now. And if he could stop fucking her to lick her, fuck her with his tongue, then she could suck him off. Turn about was fair play, was it not?

That's exatly what she thought, so she began to kiss down his body, and when she reached his cock, she teasingly licked around the head, before taking every inch she could into her mouth, moving her tongue slowly over all of it. Zack shuddered as he groaned and then said "Damn it, Lan.."

"What?" Laney asked innocently, as Zack picked her back up and within seconds was pounding her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. He groaned as her back arched and her full breasts drug across his bare chest. "Mmmm.. Zak, you're so damn good, baby."

"Mmmm, fuck, Laney.. So tight." he muttered as he continued to thrust into her faster and faster, their bodies slapping against one another, echoing in the otherwise empty room. Laney groaned as she felt her walls clamping around him, felt herself growing wetter with each second.

"Zackkkkkkkkkkk." she cried out as he groaned and grunted, his hands gripping her breasts squeezing and kneading them before his hand slowly traveled down, and his index finger grazed her clit slowly and continuously. Meanwhile, his own orgasm was starting to build, definitely starting to gain momentum.

"Mmmm fuck, Laney.. Mine now." Zack muttered as he sucked her breasts leaving love bites all over them and all over her neck.. Laney groaned and started to grind her torso against his, her legs gripping him, driving him in the deepest he'd been since they'd started going at it in the showers.

Zack gasped as he felt his cock throbbing, getting hard enough to explode and then felt her cumming for him as hard as she could. He growled as he really slammed into her, holding her hips still because every single time she moved them, it only made him want to blow his load even more.

"Mmmm, yeah babe.. Cum for me." he muttered as he kissed her passionately, and then bent his head to suck her nipples again, only making her orgasm that much more intense.

She couldn't take it anymore. "God.. Zack.. Cum for me.. I want to feel you so bad right now."

She'd begged and her hands raked through his spiky hair as her other hand slowly dragged across his shoulders, leaving light passion scratches in their wake.

Zack groaned as he said "Fuck.. Laney.. Babe... You ready for me?" he asked as he looked at her. She smiled and nodded, slamming herself up and down on his cock as he held onto her. She groaned, licked her lips as she felt him releasing, coating her inside, hot and sticky.

"Oh god.. That... Was amazing." she gasped as he stood her on her feet and held her against him, as he smiled and said " It was babe. God, you're going to be an addiction. And you are mine."

"I'm still stealing your clothes.. So I can justify taking two and a half hours to complete my dare." Laney said with a cheeky wink as she held onto him a little longer.

" I'm not going to stop you, because I'm keeping those sexy panties." Zack muttered as he kissed her and then said "Round two in my hotel room, babe. The Long Island Iced Z is all yours. If you want me."

"And you know this, Ryder.. You know I want you. And I'll be there." she promised as she dried off, hurriedly redressed, minus her panties, which made her feel slightly naughty.. Zack walked down to the Diva's locker room with her, and then smirked as he watched Layla taking the t shirt, and then catching sight of the hickie on his neck and the bigger ones all over her body.

"And now, I'm stealing her again for ... Let's just say it wouldn't be advised to knock on room 409 for two or three days." Zack bragged as he leaned in, kissed his girlfriend and calmly picked her up, carrying her wrapped around his waist out the back door of the arena, and to his car.


	3. An Angel and A Diablo

AN ANGEL AND A DIABLO

(A/N: **This one goes with Bliss. Read Bliss, and then read this, to know who Angel is, and her "story**. )

* * *

She'd been staying with Matt about two weeks now, and he'd tried his best not to constantly think about sex, about claiming her as his, marking her in every way physically possible. Which was really hard considering she woke up from a bad wreck to think that they were together.

No, the stubborn dark haired male insisted on being a 'gentleman'. But a guy could only take so much, right? Matt knew that he was reaching his breaking point. He stood in the doorway of their kitchen as she bent over the fridge in the impossibly short denim cut offs she wore all the time, digging around for more beer to go into the cooler outside, where he was grilling out this afternoon. Or Jeff was, and everyone else was sitting around drinking, talking to one another. He mentally had to wonder how in the hell Adam Copeland could screw around on her, with her sister, who to Matt was nowhere near as drop dead sexy as Angel was to him now, had been to him for a long time.

"It's so damn hot." she whined as she grabbed an ice cube, vaguely aware by now he was in fact standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at her ass was intentionally teasing him, because she was so sick of him insisting that they wait until she wasn't aching all over from her wreck. She wanted him now, damn it. So, she was going to tease him until she got what she wanted. She realized that he was still staring and she had his full attention now. She stood and leaning against their double door refridgerator rubbed the ice cube slowly down her neck, then lower, between the bikini top she wore, trailing the ice over her breasts. Matt gulped and then looking around, he quickly shut the door to the kitchen and locked it so noone saw them.

Then he walked towards her as he smirked and took the ice cube as he said " No.. You are hot.. Too damn hot, Angel." as he leaned her back on the kitchen table, and smirked, licking up the watery path that the ice cube melting on her soft skin had left behind, then pulling her bikini top out of the way slightly, with his teeth, he slid the ice cube into his mouth and slowly began to trail his tongue and the ice cube over her nipples.

Angel bit her lip to keep from screaming his name as she felt his hand sliding slowly up her leg, about the same time as he started his assault on her nipples with his tongue and the ice cube, only stopping long enough to trail his cool tongue over her outer ear as he winked and whispered suggestively, " Oh wait.. It's going to feel so much better in just a few minutes, darlin."

She arched her back away from the table he had her leaned back on when his fingers slipped inside of her. The scissoring motion of his fingers in her warm wet sex had her gasping, writhing around beneath him, making her purposely graze against his still growing and beyond hard erection. She smirked as she gave the baggy basketball shorts a tug and they fell to the floor. Then she sat up just a bit, and holding his gaze, slowly undid the button on his boxers, slipping her hand inside, stroking his cock.

Matt growled and then leaning her back on the table after untying the bikini top said with a smirk "My turn, babe." as he bent his head down, pushing the melting ice cube around on her chest, as he sped up the motions of his fingers inside of her.

Angel groaned as she licked her lips, whimpered as she bucked her hips back and forth against his fingers. He held up a finger on his other hand and stopped what he was doing, moving to the fridge, reaching in the ice container and smirking as he sat the ice cube on her stomach and then licked the trail of water that dripped, stopping at the waistband of the shorts she had on.

He unbuttoned them, and then slid them down, as she groaned, biting her lower lip, arching her back when his fingers slipped inside of her again. "Oh. .. Oh fuck... matttttt." she moaned as she bought her legs up and he kept licking the water trail from the second melting ice cube. He reached the waistband of her panties and he smirked as he tore them off, and picked up the ice cube off her stomach with his teeth, before going down, kneeling, slowly slipping his tongue and the piece of ice over her clit before plunging his tongue into her, licking her ggreedily.

"Mattttt." she moaned as she stroked his cock faster, and bit her lower lip, arching her back. She only had one hand to work with, so she was at a severe disadvantage, currently.

"Mmmmm.. Angel... So sweet." Matt groaned as his tongue flicked over her clit slowly, before plunging back into her.

Angel groaned again and begged. "Matt.. Now.. I want you now." she pouted as Matt kissed his way back up her body, sucking her neck, leaving a big purple mark in his wake.

he teasingly grazed his cock against her entrance as he stood, leaned over her and held her hand beside her head, so she couldn't move either of her hands.

"Not fair." she whined as Matt smirked and then said "Just let me take care of you, babe." before slowly thrusting his cock into her. He groaned as it took all his willpower not to just pound her, make her scream his name over and over.

Angel wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move a little faster, and she tried to move her good hand, hating not being able to touch him. "Oh yes... Mmmm. Matt."

"Mmmm, fuck.. Angel.. Are you my bad girl?" he asked as she nodded and moved her hips with him, causing him to groan as he used his other hand to hold her hips still so he controlled everything. He wanted to make her cum for him before anything else. he wanted her to scream his name.

More importantly, he wanted to erase any memory she might have at any point of her ex fiance Adam Copeland.

Angel pouted as she realized that now she couldn't move her hand or her hips and then writhing beneath him, she pressed against him. Matt sped up and groaned when he realized she was so tight every time he thrust, he wanted to coat her with his white hot sticky release.

"Mmmm... Angel." he muttered as he slammed into her at times causing her back to arch away from the table. He let her hand free finally, and she bought it up, sliding his hair free from the ponytail he had it in then raked through it, as her fingers glided across his shoulders, leaving light marks.

Matt gritted his teeth as a shiver passed over his entire body and he looked down, bending to kiss her passionately. His hands gripped her ass as he slid her forward on the table, closer to him and drove deeper, his hands keeping a firm grip on her ass.

Angel sucked his neck and moaned his name as she shook with what had to be her third orgasm in a matter of minutes. Matt moaned as he sped up and then said "Oh fuck... Angel.. I'm so close..."

"Matt.. Now.." Angel begged, desperate for him to fill her to feel him coating her. She gripped his hips wiht her legs as she kissed him, sucked and left bitemarks on his chest, on his neck.

Matt shuddered as he felt his cock throbbing, literally saw fireworks exploding in front of his eyes as he pounded into her almost hard enough to lift her away from the table at some points, because he was so close to filling her up, that one breath could cause him to cum for her and inside of her. "Oh fuck.. Angel... I'm cumming, babe." he muttered as his tongue trailed along her ear.

Angel groaned and writhed wildly beneath him as she said "Oh god, Matt.. Matt, don't stop." as he fucked her striaght into another orgasm.

Matt sat her up and then sat down in the chair quickly, still feeling like he had a little more left. Angel began to ride him and Matt felt his cock throbbing as her walls clenched it, and drained him completely of his white hot release. "Oh god.. Oh fuck.. Angel." he muttered as Angel panted, resting against him, lazily trailing her hand through his hair.

The knock on the closed door had them both laughing a little as Matt called out in a panting and ragged voice, "Just a minute.."

Jeff smirked and knocking again said "Oh come on man.. Seriously? You're in there fucking her and we're out here wishing we had the damn beer she went in to get two hours ago?"

Matt snickered and then said "Possibly." as he helped her get dressed and they stood, going back outside with the beers that went in the cooler, Matt pulling Angel into his lap as he whispered suggestively, "If you think the ice was fun.. Wait until tonight.."

He chuckled as he watched Angel go red beneath her tan but then she leaned in and whispered back, "Ooh.. Reminds me.. We have chocolate syrup."

He licked his lips and then said "Okay, dessert then." Angel groaned playfully but settled into his lap.


	4. Strip Poker With Sheamus - Keeper Of Oz

(A/N: I got a reviewer! Yay! Keeper of Oz, this one's for you! Hope you enjoy! I will take requests, but doing them two or three at a time, just in case you missed that in the summary chapter.)

* * *

STRIP POKER WITH SHEAMUS O'SHAUNESSY

Rain and Sheamus, aka Stephen Farrelly had been the best of friends for a really, really long time. Since they'd both joined the WWE around the same time, actually. And with the two friends, there was a long standing Friday Night tradition..

No, not drinks after Smackdown.. The other Superstars did that and neither Sheamus nor Rain cared to, in all honesty, unless Randy or John were going.

They played poker until all hours of the morning. And this particular Friday was no different.. To start off with.

Rain would have to guess it started with the first Bacardi Silver she popped the top on, and the slight, okay, no huge crush she'd had on Sheamus for ages now.

Either way, tonight apparently felt like as good a night as any to show or tell him about said crush, so she boldly suggested, "How about a game of strip poker? I mean we're both adults.." as she looked at him, hint of a mischevious smirk playing across her full pink lips, waiting on him to double over in laughter.

When he smirked and said "Yer on lass." she almost choked on the aforementioned Bacardi. "Okay then.. Lose the socks. That's the buy in."

Sheamus snickered and did as he was told, all the while growing hard at the thought of seeing his best friend, who he had fallen for a while back, naked. Soon, his cock strained against his jeans, and she was shuffling the cards.

She dealt, and wrinkled her nose. Sheamus smirked as he looked at his own hand, then stole a peep at hers, which she saw.. "Hey. you cheated. american custom says if you peek, you automatically lose an item of clothing." Rain giggled as Sheamus said "Can't argue wit tradition, lass. Since yer te one who came up wit the game, then yeh get to pick. What's it gonna be, lass?"

Licking her lips, her bright green eyes settled on the impressive bulge in his jeans. "Lose the pants, mister." Rain stated as she looked at him, her face a total mask of seriousness.

He raised a brow, but stood, and noticed HER peeking at his hand. A smirk filled his face as he stated, "It's tradition, lass. And ah tink ah want ta see yeh witout the pants."

Rain blushed but stood, wiggling her cutoffs down slowly, doing it in a jokingly teasing way. Sheamus licked his lips as suddenly, he felt the overwhelming urge and daring to say to hell with the current strip poker game. A smirk filled his face as he moved in closer to her and said "Ah loike tat, lass."

Rain giggled and said "And I like what I'm seeing too." as she stood on tiptoe, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep and unexpected but passionate kiss.

He might have been brave and bold, but Rain was brave and bolder, plus she was sick of hiding how she felt, how much she wanted him and how every single night alone in her room, her hands became his hands as she fantasized over and over about the red haired Irish warrior.

She daringly rubbed her torso against his massive erection as she sucked in a breath when his hands moved slowly down her back and gripped her ass, lifting her up as if she weighed nothing. "Mmm, lass. Yeh are a damn good kisser." he mumbled as he looked at her, moving to sit her on the edge of the dresser in the hotel room.

There was no turning back now. At least not to Sheamus. Nor to Rain. Rain's lips wandered slowly down his neck and chest as she left a few good sized bite marks in her wake. Sheamus growled deep in his throat as his hand slid to the clasp on her bra, fumbling with it, finally getting aggrivated at the flimsy lace fabric and just ripping it off her body.

"Hey! That was my lucky bra." Rain pouted as she looked up at Sheamus, and slowly slid her hands down his boxers, stroking his cock as she maintained the most innocent of facial expressions and held his gaze.

Sheamus groaned and thrust into her soft hands, as he hooked his fingers into the lace waistband of the panties she was wearing, and tugged the fabric free. "Ah loiked tose, sadly." he muttered as the panties fell to the floor torn.

His fingers grazed her clit, and he smirked when he found her beyond wet and ready for him. But the Celtic warrior wasn't just going to dive right in, oh no.. There was months of flirting albeit friendly, between the two of them that he felt the need to pay her back for.

Rain's head fell back as she panted heavily and his hands cupped her, rubbing, his fingers slipping inside of her, his free hand raising one of her legs, as he plunged his fingers in as deeply as they could go inside of her. Her strokes sped up and she writhed her hips suggestively against his torso. "Fuck the card game." she mutttered as Sheamus smirked and kissing back, bending her head so that her neck was exposed to him, gently nipping at it, he said quietly, "Moi thoughts exactly, lass."

He swept everything off the top of the dresser, lying her back farther on it, keeping her legs around his waist so she didn't fall off as he kissed slowly down her body, and knelt, teasingly ghosting his tongue along her clit. Rain's back arched as she cried out, "Oh, Sheamus.. Oh yes. Mmmm." and his tongue began to move at the same speed as his fingers in and out of her warm wet sex.

Her breathing became shallow as she arched her back and gripped the edge of the dresser, biting her lower lip. His tongue moving as fast as it was inside of her felt damn near heavenly, and it was taking all of her self preservation to keep from screaming his name loud enough to wake the dead.

Sheamus groaned as he felt her shaking, tasted her. "Mmm, lass.. So sweet yeh are." he muttered as he moved her legs to over his shoulders, and plunged his tongue in even deeper, greedily lapping up every bit of the warm wetness.

His cock was really straining now, beyond hard and if he didn't do something soon, he'd last about as long as his match at Wrestlemania against Daniel Bryan did.. And there was no way the Celtic warrior was having that happen. He pulled out his tongue and fingers and stood, teasing his cock along the outer edges of her warm and dripping wet pussy as he plunged inside of her, groaning as he did so and her walls clamped down around his cock.

"Mmmm. So tight, lurve." he muttered as he smirked and slid his hands to her hips, holding them still after he lifted her legs higher, placing them on his shoulders.

Rain groaned as she felt him start to pound her. When he lifted her legs up to his shoulder as he did this, it almost sent her right into another intense orgasm. She tried wiggling her hips, writhing her body against him from below, but he smirked and shook his head no quietly, as he put his hands on her hips to still them.

She pouted at this. "Please?" she begged as Sheamus muttered thickly against her ears when he leaned in to kiss her, and graze his tongue across her nipples, teasingly, "Let meh take care of yeh, lass. Kind of a man's job." as he groaned, and picked up the speed of his thrusts carefully.

He squeezed her breast with one of his hands, as he kept her legs at his shoulders, pounding away at her, gradually increasing his speed. But he knew it wouldn't be long.. First however, he wanted to get her off as many times as he possibly could.

Rain's breathing hitched as she was fucked straight into another blindingly intense orgasm and looking up at him, she cried out loudly, "Sheamus... Oh hhhhhhh. Mmmmm, god you're so good."

He smirked and kissing her passionately, he sucked her lower lip as he continued to speed up even more, his own release building, threatening to explode from him at any second..

He picked her up from the dresser, and without pulling out of her, nor stopping what they were doing, he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her legs around his waist as he smirked and said "Mmmmm.. Oh yeah, Rain.. Ride meh, lurve."

Rain teasingly and slowly slid up and down on his cock, but slow was just too slow for her. She panted as she began to move faster, suggestively swithching her hips as she let her hands roam all over her own body, giving him a free and private show. "Mmmmm... Sheamus... Oh yeah..." she muttered, locking her passion filled eyes on his as she leaned in and rubbed her body against his, while moving as slowly as she could up and down in his lap.

Sheamus groaned as he said "Lass, yer teasin meh." as his hands went to hers, holding them still as he began to slam into her from below, and kissed her passionately on the lips, then sucked her neck, leaving a large mark on each side.

But the Irishman wasn't done with his lips exploring her body.. He flipped them so that now she lie beneath him on the bed and slowly, as he continued to pound her, his lips roamed freely all over her body, sucking, kissing leaving love marks everywhere he could think of in his wake.

And now, he was so close to cumming hard for her, in her, that he couldn't possibly hold off any longer. Each move he made had him that much closer.

"Oh fuck... Oh yes." Rain muttered as she felt herself about to cum hard for him yet again.. She looked up at him and kissing him as she began to cum, her body began to shake again, Sheamus groaned and kissing her back said "Ah ahm so close, lass.. Oh fuck."

Panting, he sped up as fast as he could go, going so fast that her back arched off the bed at some points as he filled her with his white hot release.

Rain pulled him down onto the bed beside her and panting, intertwined her legs in his and said "So... I'm thinking, sexy.. New Friday night tradition? Only every night?" as she smiled mischeviously at him. Sheamus chuckled and kissing her forehead said "And again.. Ah love te way yeh tink, lass."


End file.
